Beach House
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: The Queen wants to go for a holiday on her own... Is it possible? Or she must have security at least?
1. Chapter 1

**Beach House**

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters.

**Chapter 1**

"I'm going to go for a holiday… on my own," proclaimed the Queen with a self assured smile on her face and there was silence for a while.

"Erm… Then I think I should inform the household to arrange everything Your Majesty." Charlotte was a bit at a loss. "We need to chose the staff first, of course. Maybe Olivia, Shades, the kitchen staff and…"

"No, no, no, Charlotte," the queen cut her off quickly. "I'm just going to the beach house for a couple of days. There's really no need such a big organization. I want to go alone."

"You mean with a smaller staff, right?" Charlotte tried, while Joseph was smiling behind her, fully enjoying the show.

"No. I meant I want to go alone."

"Oh I see!" cried Charlotte relieved. "Only with a housemaid, a chef, a security man and me of course?"

"No Charlotte, I think you're misunderstanding me." Clarisse was smiling patiently. "When I said 'alone', I meant 'ALONE'. You know, only me, without anybody else. Just… ME."

"With my deepest respect, Your Majesty, you cannot go alone." Clarisse raised an eye bow. "You will need someone to help you with dressing and…"

"I can dress on my own, thank you, Charlotte."

"Then you need someone to cook for you…"

"Oh don't worry about me, it will be a challenge." She smiled. "Please, don't look at me that way Charlotte, I'm not totally helpless, I'm just a queen."

"I've never ever thought you would be helpless, Your Majesty." Charlotte started blushing, while Joseph felt a little sorry for her, but it was too funny to be stern.

"So… can I go alone?"

"Certainly not, Your Majesty!" Charlotte had to be persistent. "I admit that you can dress on your own, can make a dinner and maybe you won't need an assistant on your vacation, but…" She paused for a long moment. "You surely need security."

"Oh tosh!" Clarisse waved like it would be a totally nonsense idea. "I will be in the royal holiday home, far away from everything. What could happen to me?! And besides, I really do not need some annoying security team like Shades and Lionel, not that I don't like them, but it's my holiday. I need peace…if only for a couple of days of course."

She looked so sweet, her eyes like a puppy; but that was not enough for Charlotte. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, but you must have security."

"Then I will go," came the sound of a final solution from the back of the room and they both turned around.

"Erm… sorry?" asked Clarisse, looking at Joseph.

"I'm just saying, that if you really want to go 'alone' on this vacation, which means with a security man, of course - yes, I agree with Charlotte this time- then I will escort you, if it's acceptable."

"But you are going to go for your usual holiday…"

"No, I can go anytime for a vacation, but you CANNOT, so it's simple, I will postpone my holiday. Is that ok?"

"No, Joseph, absolutely not. I cannot ask you to do such a thing…"

"That's true." He smiled, stepping closer. "Because you do not have to ask… I will go with you, but only if it's ok with you to spend a few days in my company."

"Of course it's ok! I mean…" She tried to hide her smile. "That would be lovely."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:** Hi Everybody! Thanks very much for my lovely beta Rach for doing this chapter sooo fast! Thanks dear! And a usual big hug to everyone who left me a review! I'm really happy about your comments. So I'm sending a hug to negschainshaw, Kristi-Julie, VictoriaGr, zephniey, risingdancer, tabby-fanny, beMMADfabulous, AlternativeRocker, Vluy, bluegirl-783 and to my dear Ursa.

The packing did not take too long and they thoughtfully arranged everything before they started their journey the next day. This time Joseph's car seemed a better choice than the usual limo, after all it was time for a holiday, and that way Clarisse could finally sit on the front, feeling like an equal not just a puppet in the back seat. So the journey was pleasurable, although neither of them spoke too much. Joseph was lost in his own thoughts, smiling about how lucky he was.

He loved his usual holidays, always at the same time of the year, but he also felt a bit uncomfortable at these times, because he had to leave her. Fortunately, now everything was perfect. He was on a holiday… with his Clarisse. It was all he'd ever dreamed of, being with her, just the two of them, completely alone. Maybe they would finally have a little time for each other. He was happy to be with her, doing anything, but finally he… they had a chance to be alone. And it was important. At the palace someone always interrupted them when they were walking peacefully in the garden or shared a moment a bit more intimate than usual. He was not stupid, he well knew that Clarisse realized he loved her, and he also knew her feelings for him. They just needed a little peace and quiet to… to settle things.

And Clarisse? She was utterly happy to finally be able to spend a few days far away from everything with the man she loved. But she was also scared, in a good way of course. Scared of the possibilities of these days ahead, because she well knew that her life might change forever…

"Is everything ok?" asked Joseph with a smile, driving down the highway.

"Of course." she smiled, only to herself but he caught her eyes for a moment. Everything was so cozy, as if it was just an ordinary day in a long and happy marriage.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just wondering… This holiday, I was so in need of this." Clarisse smiled then. "Oh, sorry Joseph, I ruined your holiday and now it sounds like I'm rubbing your face in it."

"No. Don't worry about that," he protested. "On one hand I love my holidays, that's true, but on the other hand I love nothing more than being with you… wherever you are." He added the last bit softly, while his gaze burned into her.

Her answer was a radiant smile. She wanted to tell him so many things, so many things about how much she loved him, but somehow she never dared to admit it.

"What is your plan for these days?" he asked, waking her up from dreamworld.

"Sorry?"

"Any plans?"

"Oh." She chuckled. "Actually I'm full of plans. Swimming, relaxing, sunbathing… you know whatever we want."

"Whatever we want…" He repeated the last bit teasingly, when she suddenly realized how it sounded.

"I meant, just because I want to swim you do not have to. I know you have to be with me, but we can discuss it. So perhaps we can swim at times and at other times we can go for a walk on the beach if you want."

"I think we won't argue about that." He smiled, getting lost in her eyes for a moment… which was a bit dangerous actually.

"Joseph!" She cried. "THE ROAD!"

"Oh sorry!" he laughed, relieved, as he quickly pulled the car back to the road. "I was just…"

"Oh my God!" She laughed too. "I think I should not capture your attention…"

"During driving, don't do that again, but later..." He chuckled and it seemed better to not look at her for the rest of the journey, what did not last too long, because after twenty-some minutes they had arrived…

"Thank you." She smiled as he helped her out of the car. "This place hasn't changed a bit."

"No it hasn't," he agreed cheerfully. "But maybe a little fresh air would be fine inside, the last time we were here…"

"It was nearly two years ago. Yes, you're right. I will open the windows, especially the French windows in the living room."

"Your favorite place in the house."

"Hey, yours too."

"That's true." He smiled, and it was true indeed. They danced there for hours last time, but unfortunately nothing happened, because they were not alone. Clarisse had just lost her husband and Joseph tried to comfort her. They were dancing on the terrace, first arms length, but soon he drew her to his embrace and she was snuggled up in his arms. That was the most romantic night of his life. She was so close to him, resting in his arms peacefully, swaying to the soft rhythm of the music, while he just inhaled her scent and tried to put her at ease by kissing her hair. "Gosh…" he sighed, flooded by the memories.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. No. Just go inside while I will take the luggage in." He winked and she rushed in happily.

They both knew it would be a holiday they would never forget…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to my dear beta Rach for the extra fast work, and hey dear you said the magic word. *wink* And now a big hug to all of you, namely to Kristi-Julie, negschainshaw, VictoriaGr, Quinnie3, Ilane, Vluy, beMMADfabulous, tabby-fanny, risingdancer, bluegirl-783, Tommys My 21, Faby and to my dear Ursa. Thanks girls!

"It feels better indeed." Clarisse sighed happily, as she turned to Joseph who was walking towards her. "This sea breeze is fantastic."

"I knew you'd to like it. And now, what would you say to a cup of tea?" he asked with a smile and headed to the kitchen, because he had no doubt about her answer.

"Oh that would be lovely… How do we stand with food?"

"Don't worry about that," chuckled Joseph as he put the kettle on. "We could survive a few years here. Those boxes are frozen food, and that one, that big on the left is full of fresh vegetables if we want to cook."

"How thoughtful!" She smiled, satisfied. "I would really like to cook, I mean… I would like to help you with cooking. Bad idea?"

"Are you kidding? Of course we can cook! We have to try out everything. By the way, have you ever cooked in your life?"

"Well, the truth is, I tried it a few times. You know I love movies about cooking, but never really succeed at it."

"Then you definitely have to do it during these days, it will be fun, believe me. A little wine, good music and if everything goes wrong we can still order pizza." He chuckled.

"That's another thing I've never done before." She was giggling.

"Fine, then you can win either way." He smiled then added softly, "I know how rare these times are for you. When you can be free."

"Oh yes," she agreed dreamily. "I have to cherish every minute of it… Oh, thank you," she smiled as he handed the cup then sipped a bit. "Mm…Perfect!"

"I knew it." He smiled, satisfied.

"Really? Then maybe we should stay away from each other for a while, it seems you know me too well," she teased.

"Well, I'm just good in my profession," he smiled teasingly. "And I do love my job."

"So you love your job, hm… What is your job exactly?" she asked with a cheeky smile. "It was always a mystery, as was your black appearance."

"Well if you really want to know, I shall tell…" He pretended deep in thought. "My job is protecting the crown… Make sure no harm comes to the crown…But with one word, I think I could describe it… you."

She was chuckling non-stop, but now she stopped and could not look away from his eyes. Time froze… It was one of those moments… Well, actually one of those moments when they had to wake up, because Joseph's phone was ringing. He could have really kicked himself at that moment. Why didn't he switch that bloody machine off?!

"Halo? Oh Charlotte… Yes, yes everything is fine. We've just arrived…" He winked at Clarisse. "No…. No we do not need anything, but we will call you, uhm… ok thanks. Bye." He closed his phone and switched it off for sure. "This is just unusual for them." He smiled. "You know, they're worrying."

"They will survive. So, what would you say to a walk?" she asked sweetly and put her cup down.

"Let's go!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The beach was beautiful as always, awakening the same feelings as many years ago. They walked next to each other, enjoying the view and that special smell near the sea. It was like the smell of freedom, where you can stop for a few minutes, simply take a few deep breaths and it felt as if you pushed the 'pause' button on your life.

"I love this place…," sighed Joseph as they walked in the soft sand. "It's a whole new world, everything is so peaceful and quiet."

"Yes." She nodded with a smile. "This is what I like in this place the most. It's so peaceful, no tourists…"

"Oh, yeah." Joseph chuckled. "No tourists. It's like a desert island, just the sand and the endless water."

"One of my favorite things. You know… sometimes I just enjoy sitting alone on the edge of the coast, watching the water and simply just being. Doing nothing… thinking nothing…just watching the waves as they reach the ground over and over again. Listening the sound of the water, as if it would wash out everything from my head. It's a fantastic feeling." She sighed then turned to Joseph because he remained silent. "Why are you smiling?"

"I'm just amazed."

"Amazed?"

"Yes. Amazed at how much you can enjoy small things in life. Watching the water and listening the sound of it, these are the most natural things in the world, and you are like a child before the Christmas tree."

"Do you think it's funny?" She smiled.

"No. It's simply amazing." He sighed happily. "You are amazing… What's the matter?" he asked because she started giggling.

"Nothing, I just cannot decide what I should say to this. A simple 'thank you' or an 'oh, come now Joseph'," she chuckled.

"I think you should choose the second one, but only because I love how you say my name," he said softly and his gaze stopped the world again.

"…so you think I have a lovely voice, right?" she slipped out smartly.

"Yes. I definitely think that." He smiled and they continued their walk.

"You know," she started, not really looking at him, "I've always wanted to ask something."

"Shoot…I will answer if I can." He added the last bit encouragingly.

"What are you doing here?... I mean, why did you stay after you know… after your father died? Because you could do anything. With a fortune like that, you should not have to wake up early every day and work twenty hours a day. Maybe you love this whole security thing, but it is really worth it?"

"Wow, you can ask questions, that's for sure," he chuckled. "Well, the answer is very simple. You are right about my not having to work, or wake up early and that sort of thing - which is not hard, because I'm a morning person and I love this work. It's full of challenges and also gives me the freedom I need, but these things have nothing to do with my decision." He stopped her and gently made her turn around. "I stayed… because of you." She finally looked up at him. "Yes. That was the only reason. I met you and suddenly I found my place in the world." He still didn't let go of her hand. "I've never ever known what I wanted to do with my life. I just traveled, worked nearly everywhere and… I just lived. Lived in the world, then I came here and… and suddenly everything fell into place. They say in the right time everything will fall into place. " He sighed then added with a smile. "…and it happened when I found you."

She did not know what to say... She was just stood there, looking into his eyes for a few moments before she stepped closer, allowing him to draw her to his embrace and he finally kissed her…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note:** Hi Girls! I'm sooo sorry for the delay, but I hope all of you will be happier with a chapter full of romance. :-) Thanks very much for my faithful beta Rach for doing her usual and perfect work! And I'm sending a big hug to all of you, namely to beMMADfabulous, negschainshaw, bluegirl-783, Kristi-Julie, Ilane, Vluy, Honkytonkangel, Faby, tabby-fanny, risingdancer, Tommys My 21, and to my dear Ursa.

As his lips finally covered hers it seemed the world was slowly disappearing. All she could do was feel... Feel his lips against hers, feel his arms tightening on her back, feel the warmness of his body as it freed the essence of his cologne. He completely surrounded her and it was magical. Magically relaxing and exciting at the same time, because feeling him so close to her like that again was all she has yearned for over the years.

The truth was she always wanted to be with him. But after that night here two years ago on the terrace, where she could snuggle up in his arms, feeling his love in every move he took - the way as he drew her closer, the way as he kissed her hair- she surely knew she wanted nothing more than being with him.

He somehow always put her at ease just with his presence, as if every worry would be just a silly little nothing, as if he had known that everything would be alright, and she always believed him… What else could she do? What would she want to do? She always believed him with her heart and soul and he felt honored and special for that. He knew perfectly how fragile her trust was, and knowing she trusted him one hundred percent always helped him to believe that she loved him.

Yes, she loved him. And what is more, since Joseph was with her, she felt whatever may happen, good or bad, it will just strengthen their feelings for each other. And it was relaxing.

His smile against her lips woke her up from dreaming. As she slowly opened her eyes, he was already smiling at her and for a few minutes they could not resist just looked at each other, unable to believe what had just happened. Seeing the love they felt in each others eyes was like watching themselves in a mirror.

"I hope you know..." he whispered with a smile, stroking her cheek "that from now on, I won't be able to give up on you."

First she just smiled as an answer, then added softly "That's good... because I'm sure I won't either," and kissed him fully on the lips.

If they had been inside the house there would be no doubt about how it would end, but they were outside and to top it off, the rain started teeming down.

"Oh my God!" she cried as she tried to cover her head with one hand. It was a cruel way of separation. "What the hell..."

"Don't worry, just take this." He said and quickly took off his jacket. "And now run!"

"No, Joseph wait! Come here," Clarisse asked and offered him half of the jacket. "There's enough space for both of us."

"No, just run! I will be fine."

"You will catch a cold!"

"Just run!"

"Joseph!" she cried once more but he already started running and dragged her with him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they reached the house they hardly could breathe. It would be strenuous even for youngsters, but luckily they were in good shape.

"Are you ok?" Clarisse asked worriedly as they finally closed the door behind them.

"What about you?" He asked back, making her impatient.

"Not me, YOU! Joseph, are you ok?! Oh my God, you have to take off these wet clothes and a hot bath would be also good."

"Ok, but you need dry clothes as well."

"Don't worry, it's not that serious, just my shoes are soaked… but your jacket was perfect, thank you." She smiled gratefully, stopping for a moment and drew him close for a kiss. Now her blazer started getting wet as well her shoes, but she did not care, "And now go." She smiled as she let go of his hand, then added, "When you finish, we should make some dinner."

"Deal," he winked. "I will be here in a minute," and with that he ran up on the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nearly thirty minutes had passed when he appeared downstairs again, now fully dried, handsome and jolly as always. He stayed in the hot water for a while, simply enjoying the heat, letting it to warm his body after the cold rain.

As he reached the kitchen everything seemed cozier than before. She switched on a few lights what made everything warm and the smell of fresh tea completely filled the air.

"Is everything fine?" She asked with a smile, looking up from what she was doing.

"Yes. This hot bath really took its effect. It was a very good idea."

"But of course." She smiled sweetly. "I've made you some tea. I know you prefer coffee more, but this time you have to give up your principles."

"I've never said I did not like tea," he chuckled. "And have you already forgotten those hundreds of cups I drank with you?"

"No." She giggled. "How could I ever forget your face, while you were drinking tea, haha."

"I really enjoyed it."

"Oh sure!"

"Wait I haven't finished yet. I really enjoyed… being with you."

"Then you REALLY had to enjoy it," she teased, but as he stepped closer her smile faded. The look in his eyes took her breath away, but fortunately she did not have to breathe, because his lips quickly covered hers and they finally arrived at their dream world again. In their own little world, where they could only feel each other…

"Are you alright?" asked Clarisse because he sneezed.

"Yes, I'm sorry, just the dust."

"Oh yes, or maybe the rain that soaked you, hm?"

"Ok, ok…" He gave up. "See? I'm drinking my tea."

"That's better… and a very wise decision, sir," she teased and gave him a quick kiss. He tried to catch her hand this time, but she was already at the other end of the kitchen, preparing some Aspirin. "And you should take these as well, but first you need something to eat."

"Yes, Ma'am." He saluted for fun what made her giggle. "And now we should start cooking something if you would like, hm?"

"Of course, I cannot wait to help you."

"No, no. You will cook and I will only watch you, ok?"

"How typical! Men are relaxing while we women suffer with housework." She rolled her eyes teasingly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cooking time passed quickly and they really enjoyed every minute of it. She was quite smart in the kitchen; it seemed she just needed a good instructor to help her - but not all the time, because he obstructed the process quite often by stopping her for a kiss.

"Hey!" She giggled as he stole the spoon again to taste another bit from dinner. "In the end we do not have to sit down, because when we finally reach the table there will be nothing to eat."

"Then dance with me!" He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Joseph!" she sighed with a smile. "And what will be with dinner?"

"Are you still hungry?"

"It's not the point. We worked a lot…"

"And now we deserve some relaxation, agree?" he asked with his smiling eyes, and she could not resist of course.

"You are incorrigible."

"I know," He chuckled and led her to the terrace. "And that's why you love me."

"I would not say that…"

"Oh, really?" he teased. "Then could you tell me why exactly you love me?" He was so sweet.

"That's a not appropriate question." She giggled.

"You are afraid to admit the real reason, hm?"

"Yes, I'm afraid to admit…" Her voice became only a whisper. "…that I'm awfully attracted to leather things." Soon they burst out laughing. "Oh my God!" She giggled, letting him fully draw her to his embrace.

"You know…" He started on a dreamy voice when they calmed down a little. "We danced here like this, two years ago."

"Yes." She smiled. "Everything was the same."

"Except one thing…"

"And what would it be?" she asked and lifted her head up a bit.

"Something I didn't do last time." He smiled and leant down to kiss her…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas to Everybody! I'm sending a usual big hug for my dear beta Rach, she did it extremely fast not to mention during Christmas preparations! Thanks dear! And a kiss to all of you, my loyal and fantastic reviewers, namely to OSUSprinks, negschainshaw, tabby-fanny, JulieFan35, Kristi-Julie, Honkytonkangel, risingdancer, bluegirl-783, Ilane, beMMADfabulous, my dearest Ursa, Faby and to Vluy.

"Something I didn't do last time…" he smiled and leant down to kiss her.

His kiss was passionate and somehow demanding; leading her into a world where no-one existed beyond them. All she could feel was warmness, his hot kisses on her lips, his hot kisses on her neck, and frankly his whole body was hot, a bit too hot.

"Joseph..."

"Mmhh..."

"Joseph!" Clarisse tried once more and he finally looked up.

"Yes dear? What's the problem?" He was at a loss.

"You are hot!"

"Oh thank you," he answered with a cheeky smile.

"No...I mean yes - you are hot." She chuckled a bit then put on a serious face. "I meant your whole face is burning!"

"What?!" Joseph asked and touched his forehead.

"You have fever!"

"I don't think so..." he tried.

"Did you take those aspirins?!" She somehow knew his answer.

"Well I think I forgot...."

"Joseph! You are really…"

"I didn't think it would be that serious…" he cried after her, but she had already disappeared.

"Here's the aspirin." She handed it to him as she returned.

"It's not that serious. Touch it," he said and leant closer so she could reach his forehead.

"It's hot…True, not that hot, but it's still not normal."

"Ok, I will take these, just please do not worry...Ok?" he asked softly and with the next movement he swallowed the medicine. "See? I'll be fine."

"Yes, sorry." She smiled nervously. "I'm just worrying and it seems I cannot do anything to stop it. You know, I would be more relaxed if you would lie down for a while."

He looked distraught, wasting time sleeping when he could be with her?

"I'm fine. There's really no need… and anyway..." He checked his watch. "It's just half past seven."

"I know, but you have a cold so you need to relax."

"Clarisse..."

"Please…" Her sad eyes were something he could not fight against.

"Ok, but just to the sofa for a few minutes."

"Deal." She sighed relieved and reached for a blanket. As he lay down she carefully covered him with it.

"Now try to rest a bit." She smiled and kissed his head.

"You know in a situation like this, where I cannot protect you one hundred percent," he teased and looked up at her. "I should call someone to help."

"That just proves my theory," she answered with a winning smile on her face.

"And what would it be?"

"That you have fever, darling, because it seems you are even raving now." His answer was just a chuckle before she stroked his cheek and went to the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few minutes passed until Joseph fell asleep. He had a really tiring term behind him, sleeping only 5 and 6 hours a day was simply not enough, but now he finally could relax. Sleeping while Clarisse was there with him was indescribable, he never felt more comfortable.

As she was making some tea again - this time herbal - Joseph was sleeping peacefully in the living room and everything was so cozy, mostly because she well knew he was in the right place. After she finished at the kitchen, she went back and put down the cup, smiling happily. He was so peaceful like a child. Watching him sleep was simply relaxing, so after a while she sat down on the floor in front of the sofa and watched him carefully, marveling about how much she loved this man, how much she wanted to be with him in the last few years, and now they were finally alone in their little deserted island, far away from everything.

Now his face was only inches from hers as she rested her head on the edge of the sofa. She could even smell his cologne, which was intoxicating as always. Watching him sleeping was a thing she could do forever and it was far better than yoga or anything else in the world. That's why she could not tell how long she had been watching him. When Joseph slowly opened his eyes she was still looking at his face, smiling.

"Good morning... I mean night."

"Hello," he whispered with a smile. "What a nice way to wake up."

"How are you?"

"Much better, thank you. This sleep really helped a lot. I had a tiring week - or month. Who could tell?" He chuckled. "But sleeping here, while you are with me... it's the best medicine in the world."

"So I have a magical power, haven't I?" She smiled teasingly.

"I'm sure you have." And he truly believed in it. "But how long have you been sitting here?" He suddenly realized that she was sitting on the floor.

"Oh I don't know." She shrugged. "I just sat down for a while to guard your sleep. It's my turn this time." She winked. "Oh and I made you some tea."

"Thank you." He smiled gratefully, although he wanted to ask, 'More tea? You want to kill me?', but Clarisse made it, and he would even drink poison from her hand.

"It's herbal tea this time, maybe a bit bitter, but more useful than the usual kind."

"Herbal?!" he asked weakly. "Well, I will drink it… I promise."

"Good." She was chuckling. "It's not as bad as you imagine."

"I really hope not." He smiled and could not look away from her eyes. "Aren't you sleepy a bit?"

"Well I'm a bit tired, but..."

"Then why don't you lay down here? It's very comfortable.," he said, offering the blanket just as Clarisse stood up. She stopped for a moment, looking at him and his inviting arms and frankly there was no other place where she would rather be. "Please, I would love to have you near me," he whispered and it was the last push for her.

"Ok," she answered softly and she snuggled up to him. Lying under the warm blanket, in his arms, was simply magical. He drew her closer, and she could even feel his warm breath on her neck, which sent shivers down her spine. She could stay there forever.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes, very much," she answered dreamily.

"I could get use to this," he whispered. "You know, I'm feeling much better now." He smiled softly kissing her neck...

"Mmhh... Me too."

"Clarisse..."

"...Yes?"

"I love you."

Although she always knew it and he had said it many times before with other words, it was so good to hear. She turned around, wanting to see him fully. For a few moments he just smiled at her mesmerized, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"It seems I finally understand my father's words."

"Really? And what did he say?"

"Do not seek for the woman you can live with... seek for the woman you cannot live without," he whispered the last bit, kissing her fully on the lips and they both knew there was no turning back…

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the beta work to my dear Rach. And a big hug to all of you for the lovely reviews, namely to negschainshaw, Vluy, Ilane, my dearest Ursa, Honkytonkangel, beMMADfabulous, Kristi-Julie, risingdancer, bluegirl-783, tabby-fanny, Faby and to OSUSprinks. And now here's the next chapter…

And there was no turning back indeed.

Everything happened … so fast? No, on the contrary. He slowly started kissing every inch of her body, bit by bit as if all the time in the world would be theirs. Tasting her, exploring her completely drove him crazy, while her skin under his lips was a feeling he could never get enough of.

She was so soft and silky, especially her neck, where he spent quite a few minutes, making her moan from pleasure. Yes, she was in another world, only her senses guided her, and she let him fully take control over her body. Soon he started undress her between sweet kisses, taking off her clothes one after the other, stopping often to kiss her fully on the lips.

They knew they were alone and that was indescribably exciting. Most people find public places exhilarating - places someone could catch them at any time - but for them being alone was the most exciting thing in the world, because no-one could interrupt them and they felt anything could happen. And it was exciting, terribly exciting.

After so many years of dreaming and waiting, they finally had each other the way as they always hoped. Her moans were like a drug to him, hearing her like that washed out everything from his head and when she groaned from ecstasy, it nearly sent him over the edge. The more as he kissed her, the more she wanted more. She tore off his clothes and drew him as close as she could. Although he wanted to spend more time with exploring her body, he could not fight against her as she urged him and when she whispered in his ear 'I want you.' he could not hold himself back anymore…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Long after they had calmed down they still could not stop kissing each other. Their bodies were tired, but still not been able to lose contact…

"Clarisse," he whispered with a smile against her lips. His eyes were half opened, and he did not really wake up from the magic. "My darling…"

Her answer was a kiss to his upper lip, smiling dreamily. "Feeling any better?"

"Better?!" He chuckled. "I'm sure I died, and I'm in heaven."

"You know what they say… 'Sometimes heaven is a place on earth', even if it's just a beach house."

"Or a sofa." He smiled, stroking her leg lovingly. "A sofa with you."

"Why do I feel you do not want to swim or sunbathe at all?" she remarked with a cheeky smile.

"In weather like this?!" he teased. "It's raining and will do in the rest of our holiday… I heard." He winked and started kissing her neck. "So it would be safer if we stayed inside, doing nothing..."

"Nothing, hm?" She softly kissed him on the lips. "And I guess we should not even have to dress up..."

"That's a very good idea and you know why? I think we simply do not have enough clothes for this many days… So we have to save up."

"Save up for the rainy days?" she giggled.

"Save up ON the rainy days in our case." He kissed her, then sighed happily, "I think there is no word to tell you… how much I love you."

"...Me too," she smiled and snuggled up to him, but her voice was somehow sad and he felt it.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly.

"Nothing." Her answer came automatically, but that was not enough for him.

"Hey...Don't you want to tell me?"

"I...I'm just wondering what will be... with us when we go back to the palace."

"What are you afraid of, exactly?" he whispered, looking at her lovingly… but she was not able to answer, just looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes, eyes which were full of sadness now. "We won't lose this." He was so self confident. "We cannot lose this, ok? Clarisse..." His voice was soft and begging now.

"I know, but what about the people?"

"Maybe we have to hide for a while, but fortunately Mia grows fast..."

He finally made her smile. "Yes."

"But until then we won't lose this. No-one… do you understand me? NO-ONE can take this away from you and me." He was so full of hope, but she just nodded with a tired smile, then snuggled up to his arms. It was the only place where she could believe that everything was going to be alright…

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the lovely reviews as always. Namely to Ilane, tabby-fanny, Kristi-Julie, Quinnie3, JUJUChick16, risingdancer, beMMADfabulous, bluegirl-783, Faby and to Vluy. Thanks! And a big hug to Rach for doing the beta.

Joseph was laying in happy tiredness with the sleeping Clarisse in his arms, who was still nestled against him, breathing steadily. As he unknowingly continued stroking her back, he completely soothed her, but he could not tell when she fell asleep, the only thing he realized that her face was more and more relaxed.

Watching her sleeping peacefully, called to life the sweet memories of this night, holding her, kissing her and making love to her was something he could not stop thinking about, but lying in silence made him think about so many other things as well. Although he was extremely happy he could not get rid of this uneasy feeling in him. Knowing she was worried made him anxious too. Now he finally had everything he ever dreamed of. Actually according to his friends he already had everything long ago; success, money, career and freedom, but he felt it worth nothing without her. He could be on the most beautiful place in the world, but he could not share it with her.

Clarisse was so different from all the other women he had met. Somehow everything was so cozy and easy with her, as if they would have known each other in their whole life. She always could make him feel so... it was hard to explain, he felt like 'being at home' with her. And it was wonderful. He never felt anything like that before. She meant 'home' and he did not want to lose that. In his head everything was much easier than as Clarisse imagined. He was perfectly sure that they could manage it, can avoid people's attention, while still being together. He just had to assure her somehow…

In the rest of the time while he was awake, he was thinking about their future life together, and that made him fell asleep with a smile on his face…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next morning as Clarisse tried to stretching out, she suddenly realized where she was… in Joseph's arms. Her instinctive reaction was a happy smile then she placed a kiss to his chest, what made him murmur drowsily, but did not wake him up, so she decided she will get up and maybe take a walk on the beach. Getting out of bed was not an easy thing, because she did not want to wake him up, but in the end she managed it successfully.

Looking around in the living room was a smaller kind of shock for her, because most of their clothes were on the floor, but a few of them landed on the strangest places of the living room, for example her bra on the night lamp next to the sofa. Although it was a total mess, it was somehow good to see, because it reminded her to the previous night's events. Making love with him was simply fantastic, and it amazed her how different it feels, being with someone you are in love with. But now she was alone, so she had to use this time for herself…

After she dressed quickly, she stepped out to the beach, where everything was fresh and a bit cold, but it felt good somehow. She did not walk too long, just sat on a bigger rock near the house and watched the water as it rhythmically reached the coast over and over again. First she did not try to think, just wrapped herself in the view, which was wonderfully relaxing, washing everything out of her head. And now that was exactly what she needed. Doing nothing, thinking nothing…

Meanwhile inside the house, Joseph started to wake up. First he just turned around, then in the next moment his eyes flew open in shock. She was not there. Although it sounds stupid, his first thought was not that she is in the bathroom or dressing up, no. His first thought was maybe he just dreamed what happened last night, but as his eyes stopped on her skirt in a nearby chair, he could relax.

As he stood up and tried to find her in the house he accidentally looked out of the window and there she was, sitting on the beach, completely alone. First he panicked because she was outside without protection, but thinking on it, he decided it was better if he leave her alone. He knew she missed nothing more than peace and time to be alone in her life, so instead he kept an eye on her from inside, although it was really hard to not go after her and console her.

So for the present the wisest thing was to make some breakfast. Hot pancakes with sweet cottage crème and vanilla. Yes, he was sure, she would like that…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nearly half an hour passed when she started walking back to the house. As she stepped in, the first thing she realized was the sweet smell of vanilla which completely filled the air, and as she looked around, she could see Joseph in the kitchen making at least the 30th pancake. As he noticed her standing there, he put aside the frying pan and looked at her, searching for anything in her eyes.

"…Are you ok?" he asked softly after a while, but she did not answer, just looked at him. "I saw you on the beach... I wanted to go out, but I thought maybe you wanted to be alone ..." She still did not answer, so he continued. "Look, I made you pancakes. They're still hot, and I also made you cottage cheese cream and...." That was the moment when she finally stepped closer and without a word she hugged him. For a few moments Clarisse was holding him so tight that he barely could breathe and she still kept her eyes closed when she finally broke her silence by whispering,

"I love you..."

His answer was a soft kiss to her head, while he murmured to her, "Everything will be alright..."

"Yes, I know." She loosened her hug on him and finally looked up at him with her teary but smiling eyes.

"We will manage it, ok?" he asked softly and she nodded. "I have many ideas how to avoid people's attention, and it has to work, because I cannot bear not being with you." Her smile was radiant. "And if it still goes wrong, we can fight for the people's grace or… simply run away."

"Run away?"

"Yes. I will always support you, but do not forget that we can leave this all behind anytime."

"Leaving all behind…" She tasted the words in a dreamy voice.

"Yes." He nodded. "You just have to snap and we will pack and never look back… But I also know you would fight until the very end, so it's just a back-up plan. Ok?"

"Ok." She smiled. "At least we have plan."

"I always have a plan, my darling." He winked happily then drew her closer. "We are together and nothing else matter."

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean?" He was worried. "Your duty? I know how you feel about duty…"

"No." She cut him off quickly.

"Then what else could matter?"

"You."

"Me?!"

"Yes." She nodded. "The only thing that does matter is what do you want?"

"Oh, that's simple." He smiled. "I want YOU."

"No…I mean we are always dealing with me, what I like, what I want, but what about you? I want to know what is that you really want?" He just looked at her with those relaxing brown eyes, trying to read in her mind. "Tell me what you wish for…" She whispered the last bit, softly touching his face.

"Being with you…."

"Joseph."

"No." He stopped her. "It's much simpler than you think. I want you to understand that I'm perfectly happy when I just can be with you, and it does not matter where we are or what we're doing."

"…But maybe we will never have a place what we can call home. Can you accept that?"

"You are my home." He whispered lovingly. "And with that I have everything I ever wanted…"

The End


End file.
